I'm With You
by LadyofAnime
Summary: Tsubasa RC Songfic to Avril Lavigne's "I'm With You" Sakura wakes up in the night and remembers next to nothing about anything. She's afraid, confused and lost and there is no one with her, except one brown haired boy.


Summary: I've only read the first volume of Tsubasa RC, but I've read a bit of stuff about it and a few fics so I decided to write a little songfic about itl. It's an old song, I know, but it fits perfectly and I don't know why someone hasn't thought of it yet. I don't own Tsubasa RC. Meh. Anywayz, here we go!

_These are song lyrics._ "This is talking." This is the story.

?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/

I'm With You

By LadyofAnime

_I'm standin' on a bridge_

_I'm waitin' in the dark_

_I thought someone'd be here by now_

It was dark. Not really dark, but black. It was like everything was sketched with gray crayon on black paper. She was standing on a bridge above a slow, lazy grey river. She had been waiting there for a long time. Nothing had changed, except when the grey outlines of shapes and buildings had gotten the tiniest bit lighter. Other than that, nothing had changed.

_There's nothin' but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's no sound_

It was raining too. It was raining, but she couldn't feel herself getting wet. She couldn't hear the raindrops splashing onto the ground. She couldn't hear anything. It was silent. Nothing.

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me? _

_Won't somebody please take me home?_

She had been standing there for a long, long time. She couldn't remember anything. Not even her own name. All she could remember was one thing. One little scene in her lost past. She was running down the hall as a little child. An older boy with dark, messy hair was chasing her. But she was laughing. They were playing a game. That was all she remembered. Nothing else.

But she wondered. Who was that boy? Who was he to her? A friend? A brother? What was she doing out here on this bridge? Where was here? Why couldn't she remember anything but that one small bit of her past? Didn't she have a family? A mother? A father? Or friends? Didn't they miss her? Didn't they want her back? Back home? Did she have a home?

_And it's one cold night_

_Tryin' to figure out this life_

It was all so confusing. She could remember nothing. Her head was swirling with emotions and she crouched down, trying to block everything out. The darkness was so cold. She was freezing. She was cold and lost and afraid. And no one else was there. No one. She was alone.

But then...

_Won't you, take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I..._

A light appeared in the darkness. And there was a boy. Not the same boy from the memory. Someone different. He had messy brown hair and concerned, chocolate brown eyes. He was calling her. Sakura. That was her name. Sakura. She stepped toward the boy. She didn't know if she knew him or not, but...somehow, she knew that she would be safe with him.

_I'm with you..._

The black world around her disappeared. She was in a nice room, laying on a mattress on the floor. It was nighttime and a candle sitting on the floor nearby was the only source of light. Sitting up slowly, she looked around, trying to see if she remembered anything.

_I'm lookin' for a place_

_I'm searchin' for a face_

_Is anyone here I know?_

She racked her brain, but nothing would come. She had no memories save that one when she was a child.

"Sakura?" said the boy beside her.

She turned and stared blankly at him. She didn't remember him. But he obviously knew her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The boy looked like someone had just jabbed him with a sharp object. He looked like he was going to cry. And Sakura felt bad.

"I'm sorry," she said, reaching out and touching his shoulder. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

The boy sniffed and wiped his eyes.

"I'm sorry," the boy said. "I shouldn't be crying."

Sakura looked around she couldn't remember this place or this boy. She wasn't even sure that her name _was_ Sakura. Even though she was awake, she was still alone. There was no one here she could remember. There was nothing here she could remember. Nothing.

'_Cause nothin's going right_

_And everything's a mess_

_And no one wants to be alone_

"Where am I?" Sakura asked. "Who am I? Why can't I remember anything? Where is my family? Do I have one? Are they dead? Am I dead?"

She was getting more and more anxious after each question was answered with silence. So many questions. But no answers. The boy looked away guiltily. He looked like he was at a loss for words.

Sakura was suddenly afraid again. She couldn't remember anything. Her mind was in turmoil trying to figure things out, but she was just left right back where she started every time. Alone with one single memory of her childhood. Her emotions were in a shamble. She brought her knees to her chest and started crying. She was so afraid. Afraid and lonely and sad and confused and so many other things as well.

The boy had sat there beside her for a moment, then hesitantly put his arms around her shoulders. Sakura leaned into his warmth and cried, sobbing out her thoughts.

"I'm so afraid! I can't remember anything! Why? Why can't I? Did something happen to me? I'm so confused!"

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me? _

_Won't somebody please take me home?_

"I feel so alone! Doesn't anyone care about me? Don't I have somewhere to go? Somewhere to live? Don't I have a home?"

_And it's one cold night_

_Tryin' to figure out this life_

The grew cold as Sakura cried. She didn't know it, but the boy was crying as well. Her heart was in pain and her mind was in chaos and she was lost. She had no one except this boy.

_Won't you, take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I..._

Sakura slowly stopped crying. But she still didn't move out of the boy's arms. She didn't know the boy. She remembered nothing. But she felt safe. There in the boy's arms, she felt loved.

_I'm with you..._

_Oh why is everything so confusing?_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Perhaps she was crazy. Maybe she had amnesia or something. Was this a hospital for mentally unbalanced people? Everything about her was a mess. Her clothes, her hair, her head, her heart, her emotions.

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me? _

_Won't somebody please take me home?_

Wasn't there someone out there who was missing her? Wasn't someone looking for her? She wanted to go home. The problem was she didn't know where home was.

_And it's one cold night_

_Tryin' to figure out this life_

Sakura sat calmly, lost in her own thoughts. The boy had not moved away and she was glad. It was cold and she was warmed by him.

_Won't you, take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I..._

She suddenly grabbed his hand and held it close to her face. The boy seemed startled by her actions, but didn't pull away. Sakura didn't know this boy, but...

_I'm with you..._

...she wanted this boy to help her. Help her find her memories. Her family. Her home. And somehow, she knew that he wanted to help her.

_Take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I..._

"I think my name is Sakura," said Sakura. "Can you help me find out who I am?"

_I'm with you...I'm with you_

The boy took her other hand and held it. He smiled lovingly at her.

"My name is Syaoran," he said. "And I will help you find out who you are, no matter what the cost."

_Take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I..._

Sakura smiled and wiped away tears. But these weren't tears of sadness. They weren't tears of joy either. They weren't tears of anger or fright or loneliness. They were tears of hope.

_I'm with you...I'm with you_

"Syaoran," Sakura whispered. "Thank you. I don't know who you are but I...

_I'm with you..."_

?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/

Meh! It sucked. I hated it. It was a good song but I just didn't write it good enough and I don't know how to make it better. The only reason I put it up was cuz my sister said to, to find out if you peoples out there liked it or not. Oh well. Review! Flame me! Or not. Whatever. Just review!

SEEYA!

LadyofAnime


End file.
